


It's Snowing Here

by Mellasaphian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, OC, Sans - Freeform, Snow, surface - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellasaphian/pseuds/Mellasaphian
Summary: Sans' current companion shows him just how differently the snow falls on the surface





	It's Snowing Here

Sans found himself quietly observing the girl he had come to be so close to, ignoring the book sitting in her lap to watch the silently falling snow out of the wall of windows. He didn’t even know there was something that could make her ignore a book. It was a rare moment of her looking at peace when not deep into some other world. Growing up in Snowdin, he didn’t see the big deal about snow, but the way the falling flakes entranced his companion made him curious.

“Snows on yer mind sweetheart?” He grinned, waiting until seeing her azure iris trained on him before winking. She rolled her eyes, though it was hard to tell from the shimmering electric blue that encompassed the entirety of her right eye, before looking back out at the flurries.

 _You're terrible._  The soft scratchy voice echoed slightly within his skull, causing his grin to widen.  _Do you not like snow?_  She asked while turning to face him, sinking into the oversized grey hoodie and once again catching him in her azure gaze, inky coils falling over the other eye without a care.

Sans shrugged. “Grew up in Snowdin, saw so much snow it ain’t anything new ta me.” She gave a slight head tilt to show she understood while reaching back and setting her book on the small table beside the couch before turning her attention back to him.

 _But have you ever seen snowfall on the surface?_  Sans blinked a bit in confusion. She gave a small grin and gave three quick snaps, causing the dog curled up slightly under the couch to climb up and lick her hand before stiffening as she used his back to steady her as she stood from the couch. She took a second to grab the lead hanging from her belt and clipped it to the dog's harness. After signing  _good boy Hades_  to the dog, she reached out and beckoned Sans.

He eyed the girl who was barely taller than him with a confused look. “Sweetheart I grew up in a place that was all snow all the time, how is it different up here?” She only shook her head and slowly moved towards the clear door that blended in with the windows, Hades sticking to her right side and panting happily. After a brief chuckle, Sans teleported beside the door, grinning smugly at her pout. 

She shook her head and reached out around him to open the door. “Aren’t’chya forgettin’ somethin’?” Sans asked while pointedly glancing down at the pale toes peeking out from the bottom of her sweatpants. Another smirk and eyeroll.  _I don’t need shoes, they only get in the way._  Sans huffed. 

“Don’t fleshy beings like you get cold?” A half shrug as she passed him and stepped into the accumulation of snow was his only answer. After a few moments he followed her out. Once she passed the deck and went down the stairs, leaving small footprints in the snow, she let Hades off his lead and signed  _free_ to him. The dog licked her hand before taking off and diving into the snow. Sans stepped up to the spot Hades had vacated by her side with an amused snort.

She absently swung her hand until it brushed against the sleeve of his jacket before returning to her side, gauging where he was before wandering further out. Once she was about halfway between the tree line and the wall of windows they had come from did she stop, right arm absently swinging again to see if Sans was still next to her. Upon finding nothing but air she turned back to where he was and raised a brow before beckoning him forwards.  _Do you want to see the difference or not?_ Came the playful rasp within his skull.

Sans absently looked around as he sauntered over. “Don’t know what ta tell you sweetheart,” he began as he came up in front of her, eye-lights flickering up and catching the shine from the scars peeking out from between curls of ink. “Snow is snow is snow. No matter where ya go.” She shook her head as her lips twitched into a grin before she... She just sat down in the snow. He gave her a bewildered look as she then laid back. “Ya know, no snow angels are needed, yer already an angel.” He winked and felt a sense of pride as he watched the physical manifestation of her huff waft up before dispersing.

 _Just lay down and look up bone boy. You haven_ _’_ _t seen how snow and stars look side by side._  Sans just laughed before humoring her, but first, he collapsed face down in the snow beside her, feeling her exasperation as she tugged on the sleeve of his jacket.  _You can_ _’_ _t see anything with your face in the snow. You don’t even like water in your skull I would think snow would be worse._  She did have a point. Already the ice crystals were rubbing irritably along the edges of his sockets, so he reluctantly rolled over, half onto her left side. He felt a little bad at the jerk of her arm from the unexpected touch, but quickly brushed it off after feeling amusement seeping from her.

Sans wiggled to put some space between them while shaking the collected snow from his skull, once that was settled, he actually did what she had originally requested and looked up into the sky. He felt pride wafting off the insane girl beside him as a surprised cloud of air escaped him. On a clear night full of stars with snow twirling in an endless dance to the ground below, from this point it looked like the very stars were falling from the sky.  _I told you so._ Came the soft statement and a deep feeling of content washed over him and echoed back from the other.

He couldn’t say how long they stayed there, silently watching the snow fall, dusting them in white. The moment was broken when Hades came bounding over and panting happily, clouds of his breaths almost clouding out the sky. “I think he’s sayin’ its time ta go back inside sweetheart.” Sans laughed as he looked over, hating himself for a split second as her peaceful mask shifted into a grimace while sitting up. Three snaps and Hades trotted over to brace for her.

Sans teleported into a sanding position in front of her slowly holding out his hand as to not catch her off guard. Long pale fingers twitched before she took his hand, allowing the help as she braced on Hades. Sans blinked at the icy fingers in his grasp and absently rubbed them once she was standing. “I am like 99% certain fleshy beings are not supposed to be this cold.” He scolded lightly, only to see clouds escape in her silent laughter.

 _With most fleshy beings you would be right. I am not one of them. My control over ice magic tends to make it so cold doesn’t affect me much._  In order to demonstrate her point, she held a palm out flat and snowflakes from around them swirled into her palm before collecting into a mass and changing shape and color. After a few moments she held out a large cartoon like snowflake made of black ice.  _Demons are not as sensitive to temperature as humans are._

Sans smirked up at her. “But you’ll still cuddle up to Grills.” He teased while taking a few steps towards the building, where he could see the flickering flames of the one he had just spoken of.

 _Just because I can tolerate the cold doesn’t mean I don’t like warmth, and it’s not like you’re putting off any heat anyways. Besides, you like cuddling him too._  She shot back, taking one last look up at the sky before following him back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not posting in forever, I have not had the time, motivation, or ideas to put anything out until today. I hope to change that, but I can make no promises


End file.
